Grand Masti
by Shikhiu
Summary: Heloo. My first story. Just read and review. unsuitable for kids. Only for adults. chapter 1 Dareya hai. Very Bold M


Note- Namaste.. I am Shikha. Mein yahan par new hu. Mujhe saare couples acche lagte hein.

Bacche ye mat padhna. Inappropriate for kids. Ye chapter Dareya hai :) Contains sexual content.

Lets go..

Daya: Humari shaadi ko 1 saal hogaaya.. Par maine.. Shreya ke saath kabhi acche se pyaar nahi kiya. He thinks.

Daya: Wo bhi merese bohot pyaar karti hai.. Mana nahi karegi. he laughs.

Daya aage jata hai aur Shreya ki kapdo ki almari lock kar deta hai. Shreya nahane gayi hoti hai.

Jabse shaadi hui hoti hai, dono ek dusre se kuch nahi hide karte. Nahane ke baad Shreya towel ko bandhkar bathroom se bahar aati hai.

Wo Daya ko bed pe ek shaitaan waali smile ke saath baithe hue dekhti hai. Wo bhi smile karti hai aur apni almari ki taraf jaati hai. Wo kholne ki koshish karti hai par fail ho jaati hai.

Bohot koshish karne ke baad wo Daya ko bolti hai par Daya almari ki taraf nahi uske paas aata hai. aur bolta hai,

Daya: Shreya, hum ek dusre se pyaar karte hein. Par humne physically ek dusre ko kabhi acche se pyaar nahi kiya. Toh aaj toh Sunday hai. Mein tumhe pyaar dena chahta hu.

Shreya darr jaati hai par wo haan kehti hai. Daya usko divaar per sahara deta hai. aur apna haatho se usko pakadta hai.

Pehle wo Shreya ke baal kholta hai phir uske breast par bandhe towel ko dheere dheere kholne lagta hai. Shreya sharma jaati hai pari smile karte hue Dya ki shirt khone lagti hai.

Ab shreya ka towel neeche gir jaata hai, aur daya ki shirt bhi. Ab shreya poori Nude khadi hoti hai. Daya uske earings bhi utarta hai aur usko lips par kiss karta hai. Shreya bhi kiss karti hai.

Daya ek smile ke saath uski body ko dekhta hai aur bolta hai- Shreya tumhari body ko bohot khoobsurat hai,

Shreya shrmate hue hasti hai. Phir daya jaldi se apne saare kapde utarta hai aur karma lock karta hai. Ab dono nude hote hein. Daya khudko Shreya ki body se chipka leta hai, aur apni body uski body se rub karne lagta hai.

Shreya sexually active ho jaati hai, wo bhi apni body ko Daya ki body se rub karne lagti hai. Daya uske neck par kiss karta hai aur apni arms mein utha leta hai. Phir wo dono bed par let jaate hien.

Shreya neeche hoti hai aaur Daya upar.

Daya ki tongue aur Shreya ki tongue ek durse ke saath khelti hein mano. dheere dheere, Daya shreya ke upar let jaata hai aur uske neck ko lick karne lagta hai. Shreya daya ke baalon ko sehlaati hai.

Daya phir Shreya ki upper chest pe kiss karne lagta hai.

Phir wo neeche pohonchta hai toh , Shreya ke breast ko dono haatho mein cup kar leta hai. Shreya ko chain milne lagta hai. Dono enjoy karte hein.

Daya neeche hota hai aur shreya ke breast ko lick karta hua uski nipples ko suck karta hai. Daya bolta hai- humara baacha kitna lucky hoga unko inn breasts mein se dhoodh milega. Wo suck karta rehta hai. Shreya smile karti hai .

Daya shaitaan ho jaata hai aur apni Penis ko shreya ki cleavage me lata hai. aur zor zor se rub karta hai. Shreya ko sexually chain milta hai. Wo horny ho jaati hai.

Daya ab Shreya ke upar baith jaata hai. aur uske pet par tickli karne lagta hai. Shreya zor zor se hasti hai aur uske breats hilte hien. Daya ho mazaa aane lagta hai. Ab wo Shreya ki body ke favouite part matleb uska Private part uski pussy par pochote hein. Daya exited ho jaata hai.

Daya let jaata hai aur uski puusy ke upar wale part se khelne lagta hai. Shreya ko masturbation hoti hai. Khelte khelte ho apni fingers shreya ki vagina ko rub karta hai. Ab shreya ko orgasm hota hai.

Shreya uchalne lagti hai. Daya baith jaata hai aur apni Penis dheere dhere Shreya ke ander dalne lagta hai. Shreya ko dard hota hai par usse khushi bhi ho rahi hoti hai.

Pehle wo slow hote hein, phir tz , phir aur tez aur phir wo train ki speed se push karne lagta hai. Daya ko bohot zayada khushi hoti hai. Shrya ko dya apne ander feel hone lagta hai.

Phir daya bore ho jaata hai aur bahar nikal deta hai, phir wo let jaata hai aur Shreya ki pussy ko kiss, lick aur suck karne lagta hai. Dono ko maza aa rha hota hai.

Daya aur Shreya cum karte hien aur daya shreya ko palat deta hai. Shreya ki hips bilkul melon shaped hote hein. Daya unko bhi cup karne ki koshish karta hai par wo bade hote hein. Daya unko hilanta hai. Phir part karke apni finger ghusta hai. Shrey upar neeche hone lagti hai.,

Ab daya thak jaata hai. Shreya ki baari aati hai.

Shreya naughty smile leke daya ke upar baith jaati hai. Wo uske poore neck ko kiss karti hai aur whan love bite karti hai. Dheerre dheere wo uski penis ko apni aner daal leti hai. pehle usko dard hota hai par phir maza aane lagta hai. wo hilti hai aur upar neeche hoti hai. iski wajah se uske breats hilne lagte hien.

Dono enjoy karte hien.

Phir Shreya bhi thak jaati hai. Wo let jaati hai aur Daya ki penis ko muh mein daaliti hai. Jisse Daya bohot khush hota hai. Uski khushi ki seema nahi rehti.

Poori bedsheet gandi ho chuki hoti hai.

Dono daya shreya thak jaate hien aur let jaate hein. Daya shreya ko uthta hai aur dusre bed pe le jaata hai. Phir daya shreya ko apne upar leta leta hai.

Dono soo jate hein aur har roz yahi karne lagte hein.

The End.

note- Toh aapko yeh accha laga. agla chapter bhi aesa hi hoga par kisi aur Jodi par. Aap batao kis par chahiye?

Revie karo jaldii.. mein wait karungi. Bye.

Aur abhi idhar mera koi friend nahi. Aapko mera friends bna ko toh message dena. Bye.


End file.
